Too close!
by Dreamer14
Summary: Nick and Sara get too close. That could be a good thing. format fixed.


Title: Too Close.  
  
Author" Dreamer ndreamer@excite.com  
  
Spoilers: None that I know of.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. I know, I think it's unfair too.  
  
Summary: Sometimes things happen for a reason. Some things are meant to be, some things are not. What if you had missed the bus, would your life be any different. N/S  
  
Notes:  
  
Let me know how you like this. Have you ever seen the movie Sliding Doors? This story is kinda like that except it's not a duel story. This is just one version. You'll know how the other would have turned out soon enough.  
  
Special thanks to Emily who beta'd for me. Please give her a round of applause. The story is much better because of her.  
  
  
  
Sara stood on Nick's door step wondering what she was doing. She didn't have a good track record when it came to seducing men.  
  
She had been tossing and turning since Nick had left. Why had she pushed him away when he kissed her? She kept thinking that they could have been making love if she hadn't screwed everything up.  
  
The worse thing was he had left her looking heart broken. She hated being the cause of it.  
  
He had accused her of still being hung up on Grissom, but she realized it wasn't true. If she was hung up on anyone it was Nick. The way his smile could stun her and make her heart rate shoot through the roof.  
  
She quickly rang his bell before she chickened out again. She had already walked back to her car twice. His neighbors must think she was crazy.  
  
She was just about to loose her nerve again when the door opened.  
  
"Sara." Nick said as he let her in.  
  
Sara was about to speak but the words stuck in her throat at the sight of him. She could tell he had just showered because there was still drops of moisture on his bare chest. She longed to lick them from his skin. He was only wearing a pair of black pajama bottoms that emphasized his strong chest and abs.  
  
"Sara, what are you doing here?" Nick asked as he watched how she seemed to devour him with her eyes. 'Damn couldn't she have done that earlier and saved me the cold shower.'  
  
"I haven't decided yet if I came to apologize or throw myself at you," Sara said honestly.  
  
"Sara, you don't have to apologize for not wanting me." Nick told her.  
  
"Did you miss the whole throwing myself at you comment or do you need a demonstration?" Sara put her arms around his neck and kissed him.  
  
"I do want you. A lot. That's what scared me." Sara admitted, looking into his eyes.  
  
Nick felt stunned. He was so sure he'd blown it with her when he kissed her earlier at her apartment. He'd known for months that he was crazy about her. He also didn't want to ruin their friendship. Just being with her made him feel content. Well, almost.  
  
Since the day he held her in his arms all night while she cried over Grissom. She had whispered in Grissom's ear for him to make love to her and he just told her to go home and have a good night's sleep. He had found her in her car crying her eyes out.  
  
Knowing there was no way he was going to let her drive in that condition he ushered her into his car and took her home. When he got there she had clung to him as deep, heart-wrenching sobs tore from her soul.  
  
Then she told him why she was so upset. He remembered thinking if she did that to him he'd waste no time in getting her to bed. 'Wait! Isn't that what she's doing now?' he thought to himself.  
  
"You sure?" Nick asked and took her smile for her answer before scooping her up and carrying her to his bedroom.  
  
***  
  
Sara never felt so alive. With every touch Nick took away all the stress or pain she'd ever had. She never felt this way before in her life.  
  
'Oh my god! I'm in love with him.' Sara realized as she looked at the man sleeping beside her. Usually a thought like that would have sent her running, but all she wanted was to be near him.  
  
She snuggled beside him and closed her eyes. Content and happy for the first time in her life. She sighed blissfully when Nick wrapped his arms around her tightly.  
  
Nick woke a while later and smiled. 'Wow, finally it wasn't a dream.'  
  
He looked down at the sleeping woman in his arms and knew there was no place he'd rather be. He heard his cell phone ring but there was no way he was getting out of bed anytime soon.  
  
"Shouldn't you answer that?" Sara asked sleepily.  
  
"I could, or I could do this." Nick said as he disappeared under the covers.  
  
"That!" Sara said as he drove her crazy with his mouth.  
  
When Nick came up for air Sara was as limp as spaghetti.  
  
"I suspect you liked that." Nick laughed as he pulled her on top of him.  
  
"You. You think?" Sara said breathlessly as she slowly rocked her hips.  
  
Nick couldn't speak.  
  
**  
  
"I could get used to this," Nick told Sara as he held while stroking her hair.  
  
"Me too." Sara was drawing random patterns on his chest with her fingers.  
  
"Of course, I'm going to have to start keeping energy bars beside the bed. My insatiable little minx," Nick joked, pulling her into his arms and tickling her.  
  
Sara was about to hit him playfully when the phone rang.  
  
"I think I can help you ignore that," Sara said before slipping beneath the covers.  
  
"Sara!"  
  
***  
  
Nick wondered for a second how Sara could call his name when he realized it was coming from the living room.  
  
"Nick!" Nick heard Catherine and Grissom call.  
  
"Damn, what are they doing here. Sara, stop that. I can't."  
  
"Don't you answer your phone?" Grissom asked from the doorway noticing a slender pair of legs sticking out of the covers.  
  
"Busy." Nick gritted through his teeth, both disappointed and glad that Sara stopped moving.  
  
"Get dressed, Nick. We've got trouble." Nick noticed the strain in Catherine's voice and he could tell she'd been crying.  
  
"What's wrong?" Fear started to pit in his stomach.  
  
"There was an explosion. Sara, she's.dead." Grissom's voice seemed to crack.  
  
"WHAT?!" Sara asked as she popped her head out from beneath the covers.  
  
"Sara!" Catherine looked like she was about to hug Sara. "Get dressed so I can give you a hug without the awkward feeling. Oh hell!"  
  
Catherine climbed on the bed and hugged Sara anyway.  
  
*****  
  
Grissom let Catherine lead him to the living room. He was delighted to see Sara. Just not so delighted to see her in bed with Nick. Well, he did say he wanted her to have a life and he knew Nick would be good for her.  
  
"You ok?" Catherine knew he had a thing for Sara.  
  
"Yeah, She's alive. I couldn't be happier." Grissom said honestly.  
  
"Ok." Catherine didn't push. "Warrick's on his way."  
  
*** Nick and Sara just lay there stunned. Then Nick rolled on top of her.  
  
"They can wait." He wanted to feel her breath, feel her heart beat. The thought of her dying was too much to bear.  
  
Nick and Sara had just walked out into the living room when Warrick got there.  
  
"Damn, its good to see you, girl." Warrick said as he gave her a bear hug.  
  
"What's going on?" Sara asked after Grissom and Catherine gave her a hug.  
  
"I was just about to ask you the same thing," Warrick joked, causing both Sara and Nick to blush.  
  
"Around two am your house exploded. We're not sure why. The sheriff wanted us off the case. Said were too close. Got some of the day shift to work on it."  
  
Nick felt a shiver. 'If she hadn't of come to me she'd be.' he couldn't even think about it.  
  
"So how long have you two been together?" Catherine asked.  
  
"Since about a quarter to two." Sara said holding tightly to Nick's hand.  
  
"Oh. OH!" Catherine exclaimed.  
  
"Oh god!" Sara screamed. "If I hadn't of made you leave earlier. We'd both be." She was surprisingly calm when it was just her who could have died, but the thought of Nick dying. It broke her heart.  
  
Sara's cries were muffled against Nick's chest as he held her tenderly in his arms.  
  
Grissom, Warrick, and Catherine exchanged glances. They realized how close they had come to loosing both Nick and Sara. Too close. 


End file.
